Darkbird
by RavenRose1011
Summary: Slade has thought up of a better way of making himself a bigger threat to the Titans. What will happen when Slade tries to break a certain Darkbird? Rated T for torture and abuse. Pairings are BBxRae. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Please no flames
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans, and I apologize for not updating the musical is keeping me VERY busy! I hope you guys enjoy this new fan fic!**

Raven had just woken up. She had a pounding headache. The room was cold, dark and damp. She suddenly remembered what had happened that night.

_Flashback_

_The titans had gathered in the living room to discuss the town's local crime rate. There was a raging storm outside. The lights went out and Cyborg got a notice that the security systems were failing. He went to go make a quick repair. While Cyborg left Slade entered, Slade had this brilliant idea that if he scarred one of the Titans he could show them how big of a threat he is. And who better than to mess with then Raven? When the doors opened Robin made no hesitation in making the first move. Robin fought ferociously but in the end Slade had knocked him unconscious. Starfire was enraged that Slade had harmed him. But in the end she too was to match, she was trapped in a force field. Beastboy suddenly released that Slade might be after Raven._

"_Run raven! Get Cyborg quickly!" Beastboy shouted to her but Raven refused to leave his side. Slade had slammed Beastboy's head against the counter. Raven was horrified when she heard the sickening crack when Beastboy's head connected with the counter. Raven became furious with Slade for hurting Beastboy. Raven being mad only made her easier to capture. Slade had taken her to an old ware house, where she had no idea._

Slade had entered her cell. And for the first time in a while Raven felt a distant emotion. Raven felt afraid, for Beastboy, and to what Slade was planning for her.

"What do you want?" Raven asked in a monotone voice. Slade only walked closer, Raven flinched and tried to use her powers but found that she was wearing the handcuffs that Mad Mod had used to capture her. Raven was left vulnerable.

"I am just here to give you something. After all we do know each other very well don't we?" Slade said standing in the door. Raven was really worried now; she could practically feel her heart beating in her chest. Slade had walked over to Raven and had grabbed her arm. Slade had injected Raven with a strong sedation. Raven would be asleep for hours, and then Slade could start his real plan.

* * *

**At the Tower**

Once Slade had left with Raven Cyborg had came back down to the living room. He quickly gathered his unconscious friends and brought them to the med bay. He also disabled Starfire's force field. Once Beastboy and Robin were stable he attended to Starfire.

"Where's Raven? Who attacked you?" Cyborg asked. Starfire was in tears.

"Slade had came and have taken friend Raven. We could not defeat him. I could not help." Starfire said through sobs. Cyborg left Starfire with Robin; Cyborg then went straight to the Titan's mainframe. Everything Cyborg tried there was no sign of Raven. There was nothing he could do but wait for the others to wake.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

When I woke up everything was dark. Then I heard them, I heard these awful voices screaming to me.

"We stand alone, we know your secrets, and our fun is your fear. We love watching you scream in pain and fear. We are merciless, unforgiving. We are called the shadows of hell." The room had started to spin till I saw a faint green figure. I walked up to the figure realizing it was Beastboy. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Beastboy pushed my arms off of him. He turned away from me.

"Beastboy what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't talk to me you witch!" Beastboy said coldly. I felt like something was breaking in my chest.

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked trying desperately to control my emotions.

"Haven't you caught on by now!? I don't love you I never have!" He said glaring at me.

"But-but just last night you-you told me that you…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"What that I actually liked YOU?! Your creepy nobody likes you!" Beastboy screamed at me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I just couldn't take it, not from HIM. My tears only enraged him.

"Terra's right your weak, and a witch!" Beastboy spat.

"No I'm not!" I said weakly.

"You're right you are a demon!"

"What did Slade do to you Gar?"

"He didn't do anything. You blame him for the truth?! You are so naïve Rae you need to wake up and open your eyes!" Beastboy said shouting at her. Beastboy smacked me.

"NO! Stop this-this isn't you! Your lying to me!" I said looking at him.

"Am I? You're the Titan's charity case." Beastboy stood over me. I placed me head in my hands and when I looked up Robin was standing in front of me.

"Robin! Something's wrong with Beastboy he's gone m-mad!" Robin shook his head.

"Don't blame him for telling you the truth!" Robin said curtly.

"You need to stop this! Robin please-"

"We should have left you in the streets you showed up! Nobody likes witches, they're ugly and creepy!"

"B-but we're-"

"What FRIENDS? No you were always the charity case of the Titans. I should have never saved you! You're a demon!" Robin and the other Titans came and beat Raven till she fell unconscious. These hallucinations continued.

* * *

**At the Tower**

Beastboy and Robin woke up a day later when Raven was taken. The Titans had scoured the city but there was no sign of Raven. Cyborg was rechecking the Titan's mainframe AGAIN.

"I have a lock on Raven! I'm sending you her coordinates!" Cyborg said through the communicators. When the Titans got to the ware house they were very suspicious of her sudden reapperehence.

"What if Slade wanted us to find Raven?" Beastboy asked while walking into the old warehouse. Beastboy was the first to spot Raven stumbling around in the darkness. He rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Rae I'm so glad we found you!" Beastboy said. Raven flinched when he touched her.

"Please I will leave you alone just don't hurt me…" Raven said begging Beastboy. Beastboy gave a confused look over to the Titans. They came closer to Raven. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Raven why would we hurt you? We are your friends." Robin said while putting a hand on her shoulder, Raven screamed like bloody murder and then passed out.

"Beastboy get her in the car. We have to get her in the med bay." Cyborg said. Beastboy picked Raven up bridal style and carried her off to the car. When they reached Titan's tower Raven started to stir.

"Raven can you tell us what happened was it Slade?" Robin asked her.

"I-I don't know!" Raven said crying then put up her arms to soften the blow that never came. Beastboy was the next one to speak up.

"Can I have alone time with R-Raven" Beastboy asked as his voice cracked. He was shattered watching Rae be in so much pain, and confusion. Cyborg nodded then ushered the other Titans out. Beastboy walked up t Raven.

"Do you remember me?"Beastboy asked wanting to know the basics. Raven nodded.

"Do you remember us?" Beastboy asked.

"I remember you and the others hating me. Calling me horrible things. I remember that you hated me most out of them.." Raven said still sobbing Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder, and Raven winced.

"Actually it's-it's the opposite. I love you a lot. We were going to have a future together. Actually sooner than we thought…" Beastboy explained uneasily, and then he put a hand on her stomach. He hugged her, Beastboy felt her stiffen but she stopped crying.

"Oh my Rae will you ever be the same again?" Beastboy whispered to her.

* * *

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed!I'm not sure if I should leave it at this or keep posting chapters...so just tell me and majority wins and what not! I wanted to Thank all those people who are following!:) Especially those who are reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to post one more chapter before I decide whether to stop. If you think I should continue I need what you think the gender or Raven's baby should be. And the baby's name. So R&R**

The Titans had Raven stay in the med bay since she was so unstable. The Titans were discussing their options about Raven in the living room.

"We could try to remind her who she is, about her." Beastboy suggested sitting on the couch.

"Or if we get to Slade maybe he could reverse her." Robin suggested. Pounding his fists on the counter.

"Chill man, we don't even know if he did this to Raven. Maybe she just snapped under pressure." Cyborg said trying to make a point. Beastboy shot up off the couch at this.

"How could YOU say that? YOU of all people, you've been inside her mind! You know she is strong, she wouldn't break so fast!" Beastboy was shouting at his metal friend. Cyborg raised his hands up in surrender.

"We don't know what she's been through though, man." Cyborg said. Beastboy backed off and resumed his spot on the couch. Starfire returned from the kitchen.

"I have made pudding of sadness." Starfire said bringing four bowls, and handing them out.

"Thanks...Uh...Star." Robin said carefully eyeing the so called pudding. Robin and Cyborg took a bite but Beastboy knew from past experience not to try it. Robin and Cyborg's face turned green. Starfire was also having trouble eating her pudding. While Starfire turned her back the boy's quickly dumped theirs in the trash.

"Oh my! Do you wish for more friends?" Starfire asked surprised.

"No!" The three said in unison. Starfire went back to working in the kitchen.

"I say we go after Slade." Robin said. Beastboy shook his head.

"Maybe we should try working with her." Beastboy suggested his own idea. Starfire returned from the kitchen.

"Shall we vote, friends?" Starfire asked. Everyone agreed.

"Then I vote for Robin's plan." Starfire said. Cyborg nodded his head.

"I agree me too," Cyborg said. Beastboy had been outnumbered 3-1.

"I'm going to go scan Raven for anything unusual." Cyborg said heading off to the medical bay. Beastboy stopped him in the hallway, out of earshot of Robin.

"Um that might not be a good idea." Beastboy said his facing was burning red.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Um Raven's uh…how do you say…oh yeah! Raven's pregnant and the X-ray might harm the baby…" Beastboy said his ears were ringing with embarrassment. Cyborg look quite astonished. Then there was nothing but awkward silence.

"I have a solution don't worry about it." Cyborg said walking off. Beastboy was glad he told somebody that had been on his chest for a long time.

***A few hours later***

"Guys you had better come see this." Cyborg reported from the medical bay. The rest of the Titans rushed off. There were pictures of Raven's brain on the table. Cyborg waved them over.

"Do you notice anything different?" Cyborg asked. Robin was the first to point it out. There was a small shape just at the base of her brain.

"Whoa! What is that?" Beastboy asked worriedly.

"Is that what is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Cyborg nodded.

"It looks like some sort of chip. That might be why Raven's so confused." Cyborg said.

"Can you remove it?" Robin asked.

"The chip would need to be shut off before I can access it. You see while it's on its slowly rooting itself to Raven's brain stem. So if it isn't shut off soon it will be permanently there." Cyborg said explaining. Beastboy was now watching over Raven sleep.

"Slade must be behind this! We need to get him to turn it off." Beastboy said conclusively.

"But how will we find Slade?" Starfire asked.

"Oh he will show up soon." Robin said. He was 99.9% sure Slade would take this opportunity to cause more chaos.

"How long do we have till it is permanently rooted to her brain?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg started to compute numbers into his arms.

"Five days." Cyborg said.

"Will we be able to save her if we miss the five days?" Beastboy asked. He had already figured the answer but he wanted somebody to confirm his guess.

"I think you know, Beastboy." Robin snapped. Beastboy look at Cyborg. Cyborg just shook his head. Right on time alarms and red flashing lights went off in the tower. Every Titan rushed off to the living room.

"We need somebody to stay behind incase Slade comes back for Raven." Robin said. Beastboy had volunteered to stay behind so he could talk to Raven some more. He went to check and see if Raven was still sleeping from the alarms. Raven was in the corner of the room crying and hugging her knees. When she saw Beastboy she jumped.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Raven said sobbing.

"I know you didn't do anything. That was just the alarm we have in the Tower, to warn us if there is trouble in the city." Beastboy explained. Raven stopped sobbing a little bit.

"Do they others know?" Raven asked. Beastboy gave her a puzzled look then he noticed her hand on her belly.

"Oh…Cyborg does…I had to tell him." Beastboy said shifting from foot to foot. Raven nodded and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"How old is the baby?" Raven asked.

"A little over eight months…" Beastboy said.

**Ok sorry that's it but tell me if you want me to continue if so answer the questions. Again thank you to all the people who have reviewed!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Heres a little review Raven has been missing for about 1-2 days and she has been tortured by Slade, she is also a little over 8 months pregnant with Beast Boys child. But shes having a hard time remembering because of being tortured shes not sure who she can trust! Thank you soft all the reviews!:)**  
_**In the city.**_  
Robin StarFire and Cyborg rush down town. There was trouble in a toxic waste factory. They had assumed it was plasmiss but when they arrived they got a different feeling. They entered the doors and Slade was standing on a higher platform.  
"Hello Titans how's sweet Raven?" Slade asked coldly. The Titans stiffened at there friends name.  
"What have you done to her?!" Robin asked hotly. Slade now walked over to the conveyor controls.  
"You see Robin, I haven't done anything to poor Raven. I just helped her discover the truth."Slade said now switching the controls on. Barrels of toxic waste overflowed onto the floor.  
"Titans move!" Robin said. Starfire quickly picked up Cyborg and Robin. She put them on a higher platform then quickly started to fire her star bolts at Slade. Slade had quickly picked up an empty barrel and flung it at Starfire. Starfire was hit really hard with the barrel and fell towards a conveyor belt. Cyborg had started firing his sonic cannon. Slade slid a circular disk on the floor, Cyborg crossed his arms forming an x to soften the blow that never came instead he was electrocuted. Robin jumped down from the higher platform and took out his long metal pole. Slade took a few feet back, he quickly grabbed a piece of pipe nearby. Robin swung fast but Slade had kept dodging his attacks. Robin was nearing the edge of the conveyor belt he was on.  
"Once you three are out of the way, then I will take care of the other two." Slade swung and hit Robin in his chest, Robin lost his balance and went hurtling off the edge of the conveyor belt.  
_***An hour before***_  
"Do you remember anything about the Titans? Us?" Beast boy asked Raven. Raven shook her head.  
"We started dating a few years ago. But we wanted a low profile so we kept it a secret we just weren't ready for the others to know." Beast boy explained Raven nodded slowly.  
Flashback  
They were on Titan's roof, Raven was meditating. Beast boy walked up to her.  
"Um Raven I have something to tell you." Beast boy stated. Raven turned around to face him, Beast boy didn't speak.  
"Yes?" Raven asked. Beast boy blushed madly.  
"I uh like you." Beast boy said stuttering.  
"We'll I like you to." Raven said not quite getting it.  
"No-No I uh like like you." Beast boy said. Raven blushed madly this time. She had never thought Beastboy would confront her like this.  
"I like like you too." Raven said quietly. Beastboy looked up in surprise.  
"Really?!" Beast boy asked happily that was off his chest. Raven nodded

Raven rubbed her temples it was sort of coming back to her but in blurry pieces.  
"Are you ok?" Beast boy asked worriedly.  
"I-I think I'm remembering..." Raven said. Beastboy hugged Raven and for the first time in the past week Raven felt safe.  
" you even remember about the baby? And how we got you the hologram ring so you look the same?" Beast boy questioned. Raven nodded.  
"And how the baby's a boy." Raven stated. Raven's face paled.  
"Are you ok?!" Beast boy asked. Raven started to rush into the living room only stopping to grab a new communicator.  
"We have to help the others!" Raven said and went rushing off.  
**Sorry guys I did this on my iPod so please ignore the little errors! So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy with track and stuff! I'm kinda at a stand still so just hang in there! I will try my hardest!**  
Robin saw a bright flash of light then saw Beastboy knock him safely to the other side of the vat.  
"What are you Doing here? What about Raven?!" Robin asked while trying to stand up but he felt to dizzy.  
"Don't worry man she's helping us. She's remembered about Slade." Beastboy said helping Robin to his feet.  
"What about the others?" Robin asked. Beastboy waved him off.  
"They're fine lets go!" Beastboy said leading them down a dark narrow hallway. On the other side Robin saw the rest of the team but he could feel there was still something different about Raven. Beastboy rushed up to Raven and grabbed her hands.  
"Are you ok?" Beastboy asked. Robin hesitated then slowly walked over, the first thing Robin noticed was that she was huge! Robin's face turned red. Just knowing that two of his teammates were foolish enough to go through with things like this.  
"How long?" Robin asked looking straight at Raven.  
"Eight months." Beastboy answered. Robin's head snapped in his direction so fast you would have thought he might break it.  
"We will discuss this later!" Robin said.  
"Alright team now that we are all here we have a better chance of taking down Slade once and for all. Titans go!" Robin said. Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven ran up the stairs to the second floor. Slade hadn't been ready for Raven to recover so quickly. Slade watched from the monitors of the second floor control room, and cursed. Slade rushed out and met the Titans in combat. Robin had finally caught up to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened even now she knew the truth.  
"You need to stay back." Robin said. Raven scowled at him.  
"This is my fight more then ever! And you want me to back? That's not happening you guys truly need my help!" Raven said.  
"Stay back that's an order!" Robin said while taking out his bow staff and charging into combat. Raven looked up and suddenly had an idea. Raven had gone up to the 3rd floor. Raven had started to put heavy crates on hooks. Then Raven let on swing close to Slade. Slade froze in confusion,  
"What was-" Slade was interrupted when the gaint hook swing came right back at him. Slade went flying across the floor. Robin rushed over to him to make sure he was unconscious.  
"He's unconscious." Robin said. He looked at Raven and only scowled this enraged Beastboy.  
"I don't know if you have noticed this but raven saved our butt!" Beastboy said stepping closer to Raven. Robin's scowl deepened.  
"This isn't the time Beastboy!" Robin said coldly. Beastboy stepped closer to Robin but Raven put a hand on his chest.  
"Robin I know your mad. But I had made my choice, and that's final." Raven said. All of a sudden Raven hugged her stomach and grabbed onto Beastboy for support.  
"Raven!" Robin called to her. But Raven's mind was racing with to many other things to care.  
"Beastboy! We need to go NOW!" Raven said.  
"Oh right! Cyborg get the car!" Beastboy said. Cyborg rushed out of the room. Beastboy helped Raven to the car. Robin and Starfire stayed back to take care if Slade.  
**At the hospital parking lot**  
Cyborg rushed up and grabbed a wheelchair for Raven. While Beastboy pushed the wheelchair and screamed  
"Pregnant superhero comin through!" Raven's powers started to flip cars, she was so nervous. Nurses and doctors rushed out to help Raven. They rushed Raven into a room to deliver the child. Cyborg was waiting anxiously for what seemed to be forever. There were tons of screaming though, from the nurses or Raven Cyborg couldn't tell. After for what seemed to be forever Beastboy walked out of the room. Cyborg jumped out.  
"What's the Baby?!" Cyborg asked anxiously  
"The baby's a..."  
**Sorry guys I wanted a cliffhanger! Mwhaha, sorry if you guys hate me! But please review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't know if you guys remember but Raven has just went to the hospital for her baby and Slade Is unconscious. Sorry about the cliff hanger but into the story!:)**  
Cyborg looked anxiously at Beastboy.  
"We'll what's the baby?" Cyborg asked practically falling of of his chair.  
"It's a boy." Beastboy said and sighed and looked at the floor.  
"As man that's great! Wait what's wrong?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy couldn't hold back the tears any longer.  
"Raven didn't make it." Beats it said in a pained whisper. Tears flooded his cheeks.  
"No that can't be, she was fine and-Slade-how?" Cyborg asked with his voice cracking.  
"The doctors said there was just to much stress put on her. She's gone, cyborg I love her!" Beastboy said falling to his knees. Cyborg hugged Beastboy and cried as well.  
"We all loved her." Cyborg said. Cyborg stood up.  
"I will tell Robin and Star." Cyborg said while walking away.  
***Cyborg's phone call***  
Star answered the call.  
"What is Raven's baby?! Shall it be a boy or girl?" Starfire asked eagerly.  
"It's a boy." Cyborg said with tears streaming down his face.  
"What is wrong Cyborg?" Starfire asked fearing the worst.  
"Raven didn't make it Star, she died." Cyborg said this time tears pouring down his face.  
"No that can not be!" Starfire said tears welling in her eyes.  
"They said she was under to much stress." Cyborg said. Robin was now seen on screen with Starfire.  
"Cyborg, Starfire what happened?" Robin asked urgently.  
"I fear friend Raven did not make it Robin." Starfire said while hugging him.  
"No this can't be! Why?!" Robin demanded. Cyborg sighed explaining was like a stake in his heart.  
"To much stress." Cyborg said the closed his communicator. Cyborg walked back to Beastboy. Beastboy was in the hospital room holding Raven's hand and crying.  
"You did it Rae, you are an amazing parent, and the best friend any of us could ever have, you are so beautiful and our baby has your eyes. I will name him what you wanted. Just remember Rae I love you no matter what you did." Beastboy sobbed. As the doctors hearded everybody out of the room. Robin came rushing in the hospital just as he saw Raven for the last time. She looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful. At this sight Robin froze and looked at Beastboy. Robin walked up to him and hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry." Robin said with his voice cracking. Beastboy nodded.  
"I'm not the one that deserves that apology." Beastboy said.  
**2 weeks later**  
The Titans gathered around Ravens coffin to say their final farewells. Beastboy and the 2 week or Blake were there. Raven was dressed in her white leotard and her white cloak. Tears were streaming down all the Titans faces. When Beastboy walked up he lightly kissed Raven's cheek.  
"I love you." Beastboy whispered. Cyborg and Starfire said their good byes. And then robin went up.  
"Raven I'm sorry for what I did to you-I had no place and I'm sorry." Robin whispered. Then Ravens coffin was closed and she was buried. The next day Beastboy told everyone that He couldn't stay at the tower any longer. Beastboy had moved into the city and raised Blake. Robin, and Starfire stayed in the tower. But Cyborg said it was to much to bare and he moved to the city to. Cyborg had started to develop new technology.  
**5 years later**  
Hello mommy, daddy has told me all about you. He told me how you defeated your dad and saved the universe. And how amazing you are. He shows me your pictures. He also says I have your eyes, I wish I could see you. I wish you were here with us so we could be a family. Daddy's fun and all but I wish I had you here with us. Daddy isn't a superhero anymore I asked him what job is better than a superhero he said it was being a dad and getting to see you when he was younger. My birthday is coming soon and Daddy says he has a very special surprise. I just wanted to say I love you. And to let you know Daddy stops by every day. I miss you. Daddy is helping me write this note.  
Love Blake and Daddy  
Garfield stopped writing and taped the not to the headstone.  
"I love you mommy!" Blake said and ran off with tears welling in his eyes. Beastboy stayed standing there.  
"I love you too Rae." Garfield said, and walked off to find Blake.  
**Omygosh I can't believe I did this! I'm so sorry guys! I had a hard time typing this!**


End file.
